equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic/Gallery
Prologue: The Marked Thief of Marapore Lightning_strikes_around_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_approaching_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_draped_in_a_cloak_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_reveals_his_face_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_laughing_evilly_EGS2.png it is almost time.png|"It is almost time." Stalwart_Stallion_holding_the_Staff_of_Altoriosa_EGS2.png|"Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me." marapore will fall.png|"And Marapore will fall." Stalwart_Stallion_standing_in_evil_triumph_EGS2.png I am stalwart stallion.png|"For I am Stalwart Stallion!" Stalwart_Stallion_hears_Rainbow_Dash_off-screen_EGS2.png|Rainbow Dash:"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Canter_Zoom_and_cameraman_filming_Daring_Do_EGS2.png|"Cut!" Rainbow_Dash_interrupts_the_latest_film_take_EGS2.png stalwart stallion would be known as.png Rainbow_Dash_making_air_quotes_EGS2.png Twilight_scoldingly_wags_her_finger_at_Rainbow_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_thinks_she_did_nothing_wrong_EGS2.png call him out for making a mistake.png say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_wide_excited_smile_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_excitedly_EGS2.png On the Daring Do film set Movie Magic Title Card.png Canter_Zoom_shows_Mane_Seven_around_the_set_EGS2.png Twilight_thanks_Canter_Zoom_for_the_invitation_EGS2.png we won't get in the way.png Sunset_giving_Rainbow_a_disapproving_glare_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grins_with_embarrassment_EGS2.png as a fellow camp everfree alum.png the girls who helped save it.png Canter_Zoom_smiles_with_his_arms_crossed_EGS2.png little.png|"Little?" this daring do we're talking about.png Rainbow_Dash_raises_her_fist_in_excitement_EGS2.png Female_P.A._interrupting_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png they can't find the costume.png Canter_Zoom_face-palming_EGS2.png if we're ever able to finish it.png Canter_Zoom_excuses_himself_from_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_and_P.A._walking_away_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_the_Daring_Do_film_set_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_visitor_schedule_EGS2.png which means we have time to.png Rarity_wants_her_picture_taken_with_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png the actress playing daring do.png ask her to sign my petition.png Rainbow,_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_AJ_look_at_Fluttershy_EGS2.png Fluttershy_looking_puzzled_at_her_friends_EGS2.png chestnut magnifico is an avid supporter.png Fluttershy_hugs_and_nuzzles_Spike_the_dog_EGS2.png I was thinking that we could.png check out all the sets.png a closer look at that volcano.png Twilight_Sparkle_actually_had_other_plans_EGS2.png Spike_wants_to_find_the_buffet_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_picking_up_Spike_the_dog_EGS2.png pretty sure they don't have one.png of course they do.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_her_insider's_tour_guide_EGS2.png is the number one thing.png an eccentric oddball.png Applejack_grins_playfully_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGS2.png Pinkie_looking_at_her_tour_guide_pamphlet_EGS2.png yes applejack.png Twilight_Sparkle_a_little_disappointed_EGS2.png I guess we're splitting up.png Mane_Seven_nodding_in_agreement_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_going_separate_ways_EGS2.png I don't suppose you want to.png the props that A.K. yearling designed.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_super-excited_EGS2.png Clapperboard_scene_transition_EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico / Mount Vehoovius Fluttershy_and_Rarity_outside_Chestnut_Magnifico's_trailer_EGS2.png maybe we shouldn't bother her.png actresses love interacting with their fans.png Chestnut_opens_her_trailer_door_in_Rarity's_face_EGS2.png Rarity_tries_to_talk_to_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png Chestnut_yells_at_her_agent_over_the_phone_EGS2.png this is a joke.png I want this thing shut down.png do you hear me.png Chestnut_Magnifico_walks_past_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_EGS2.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_scared_of_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png she probably just didn't see us.png Sunset_and_Applejack_on_the_Mount_Vehoovius_set_EGS2.png Sunset_and_Applejack_look_at_the_volcano_movie_set_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_steps_on_something_crunchy_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_down_at_her_feet_EGS2.png Candy_wrapper_under_Sunset_Shimmer's_boot_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_the_candy_wrapper_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_a_candy_wrapper_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_reads_the_candy_wrapper_label_EGS2.png better pocket that.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_EGS2.png Sunset_puts_candy_wrapper_inside_her_jacket_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Applejack_smirking_EGS2.png The Relics of Altoriosa / Juniper Montage Twilight_and_Rainbow_on_the_Marapore_Village_set_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rainbow_Dash_starstruck_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_excited_by_the_relics_EGS2.png Relics_of_Altoriosa_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_beyond_excited_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_zip_up_to_relic_display_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_look_at_the_relics_up-close_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_hear_Juniper_Montage's_voice_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_appears_EGS2.png you're from canterlot high.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_meet_Juniper_Montage_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_introducing_herself_EGS2.png canter the director niece.png what do you think.png Rainbow_unable_to_contain_her_excitement_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_talking_with_Juniper_EGS2.png have you met her.png came to check out the relics.png did get her to sign a copy.png Juniper_Montage_squeeing_with_delight_EGS2.png what do you do here.png I bring my uncle coffee.png all the movies he's shot here.png every inch of this place.png like the back of my hand.png Juniper_Montage_giggling_giddily_EGS2.png cast me as daring do.png he really didn't go for that.png Juniper_Montage_acting_cheery_again_EGS2.png caballeron's secret lair.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_shaking_their_heads_EGS2.png they usually lock the door.png Juniper_Montage_presenting_her_set_of_keys_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage's_movie_set_keychain_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_grinning_with_pride_EGS2.png Juniper_showing_Twilight_and_Rainbow_around_EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike / Chestnut's meltdown Craft_services_area_in_the_movie_studio_EGS2.png three lunch buffets.png six different kinds of fondue.png two rooms with nothing but candy.png still no cupcake fountain.png Pinkie_Pie_rests_her_chin_on_her_hand_EGS2.png at least we found those.png Pinkie_pointing_at_her_tour_guide_pamphlet_EGS2.png they sure were delicious.png Spike_the_dog_with_a_full_belly_EGS2.png you think they got any more.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_her_tour_guide_again_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_hear_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png Pinkie_watches_Canter_Zoom_and_Chestnut_EGS2.png Pinkie_watches_Canter_plead_with_Chestnut_EGS2.png Chestnut_Magnifico_looks_at_buffet_table_plates_EGS2.png I don't think we can do it.png Canter_pleading_with_a_frustrated_Chestnut_EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Chestnut_asking_about_her_imported_candy_bars_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_looking_very_nervous_EGS2.png Spike_suggests_continuing_the_cupcake_fountain_search_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_quickly_nodding_in_agreement_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_back_out_of_the_buffet_area_EGS2.png Mount Vehoovius scene, Take 2 Movie_set_model_of_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_whispering_to_Applejack_EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png quiet on set please.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png I'll just go take one more peek.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off-screen_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_starting_the_next_scene_take_EGS2.png Mount_Vehoovius_set_starts_to_fall_apart_EGS2.png Main_six_and_Spike_gasping_in_shock_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_runs_away_from_collapsing_set_EGS2.png cut cut cut.png Mount_Vehoovius_set_falls_to_pieces_EGS2.png Canter_and_cameraman_look_at_collapsed_set_EGS2.png what is going on around here.png we just filmed on this volcano.png Canter_Zoom_getting_exhausted_EGS2.png they're all gone.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png the relics.png Main_six,_Spike,_and_Canter_gasp_in_shock_EGS2.png Sabotage on the film set Mane_Seven,_Canter,_and_Juniper_on_the_Marapore_set_EGS2.png they weren't there.png this can't be happening.png Canter_Zoom_under_even_more_stress_EGS2.png just get the prop department.png were personally approved.png by A.K. yearling.png Canter_Zoom_pinches_the_bridge_of_his_nose_EGS2.png we can't use them until.png her official stamp of approval.png Canter_Zoom_venting_to_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png it'll be okay though right.png chestnut's contract with us is almost up.png with mount vehoovius collapsing.png and now this.png we'll have to stop production.png you have to finish this movie.png Rainbow_Dash_pleading_with_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png there's nothing you can do.png Canter,_Rainbow,_and_Twilight_hear_crash_off-screen_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_stressfully_excusing_himself_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_smiles_awkwardly_at_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Equestria_Girls_in_varied_states_of_concern_EGS2.png trouble with one of the costumes.png a set that was fine yesterday.png the most important props.png Twilight_Sparkle_recapping_the_situation_EGS2.png me neither.png all the things that have gone wrong.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_at_the_relic_display_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_examines_the_relic_display_EGS2.png who would want to.png you don't think.png Rarity_in_denial_EGS2.png Rarity_in_absolute_denial_EGS2.png Main_five_look_at_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_EGS2.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_EGS2.png rarity and I followed chestnut.png shutting down the movie.png she wanted something shut down.png don't know that she was talking about.png her imported butter praline crunch bars.png Applejack_and_Sunset_look_at_each_other_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_reaches_into_her_jacket_EGS2.png Sunset_takes_out_the_discarded_wrapper_EGS2.png those are the ones.png may have tried a few ourselves.png the mount vehoovius set.png all signs are pointing to chestnut.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_deductive_thought_EGS2.png I don't know who's behind this.png the first thing we need to do.png Twilight_Sparkle_agreeing_with_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png the relics were here earlier.png they must still be around here.png an acclaimed actress.png she'd never do something.png Rarity_refuses_to_suspect_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_smirking_amused_EGS2.png she might do somethin like this.png get out of workin on a movie.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_plan_EGS2.png Sunset_heads_toward_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png we should look for the relics.png where do we even start.png Applejack_pretends_to_be_a_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png tell us where you're keepin the relics.png Rarity_pointing_at_a_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_appears_on_the_movie_set_EGS2.png Main_four_shocked_at_the_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png stop right there.png The_cloaked_figure_runs_away_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_at_her_crystal_geode_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_channels_her_geode_power_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_give_chase_EGS2.png Rainbow_speeds_after_the_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off_the_movie_set_EGS2.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_with_wind-blown_hair_EGS2.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_follow_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Follow that relic thief Cloaked_figure_runs_past_Mount_Vehoovius_set_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_through_Vehoovius_set_area_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_for_the_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_in_the_wrong_direction_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_past_a_desert_movie_set_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_past_desert_movie_set_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_the_wrong_way_again_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_around_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_past_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_past_Chestnut's_trailer_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_ends_up_in_a_backstage_area_EGS2.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_catch_up_with_Rainbow_EGS2.png I can't believe I lost them.png my geode gives me super speed.png being awesomely fast doesn't help.png knows their way around better.png Sunset_and_Fluttershy_regroup_with_the_girls_EGS2.png any luck findin chestnut.png we couldn't find her.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_hair_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_out_a_cupcake_EGS2.png Pinkie_stuffs_the_cupcake_into_her_mouth_EGS2.png then we got lost.png what have you guys been doing.png Main_six_assessing_the_situation_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_mad_that_she_lost_the_thief_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_the_nervous_P.A._EGS2.png Nervous_P.A._looking_at_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Nervous_P.A._grabs_Applejack_and_Rainbow_EGS2.png Nervous_P.A._pushes_AJ_and_Rainbow_to_the_set_EGS2.png Power Ponies / The chase continues P.A._pushes_Mane_Seven_onto_the_Power_Ponies_set_EGS2.png AJ,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_dressed_as_the_Power_Ponies_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_the_Power_Ponies_movie_set_EGS2.png Power_Ponies_director_looks_at_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png who are these girls.png they're the power ponies.png Power_Ponies_director_pinches_bridge_of_his_nose_EGS2.png Nervous P.A. looking extra nervous EGS2.png I'm fired aren't I.png so fired.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_AJ_in_Power_Ponies_costumes_EGS2.png Applejack_notices_the_cloaked_figure_skulking_by_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_past_the_Power_Ponies_set_EGS2.png Power_Pony_Mane_Seven_chase_after_the_figure_EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in a wall EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_stuck_in_a_set_wall_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_film_noir_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_runs_through_a_film_noir_movie_set_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_fantasy_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_runs_through_a_fantasy_movie_set_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_racing_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_runs_through_a_racing_movie_set_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_sliding_over_a_car_hood_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_accidentally_sets_off_a_car_alarm_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_runs_through_a_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_run_through_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Rarity,_Spike,_Twilight,_and_AJ_run_through_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_run_through_sci-fi_movie_set_EGS2.png Stormy With a Side of Pudding Mane_Seven_bursting_onto_another_movie_set_EGS2.png Power_Pony_Mane_Seven_out_of_breath_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_an_unfamiliar_movie_set_EGS2.png Stormy_With_a_Side_of_Pudding_movie_set_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_looking_at_the_Stormy_movie_set_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_to_get_excited_EGS2.png are you kidding.png Pinkie_Pie_incredibly_excited_EGS2.png stormy with a side of pudding.png stormy with a side of what now.png Pinkie_Pie_very_annoyed_EGS2.png my all time favorite movie.png Applejack_confused_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Sunset_Shimmer_confused_EGS2.png Rarity_face-palming_EGS2.png I've tried to get you all.png like a kazillion billion times.png I've heard they use real pudding.png Pinkie Pie about to speed off-screen EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_speeding_off-screen_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_sampling_the_wall_pudding_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_tasting_pudding_on_the_wall_EGS2.png Pinkie_thinks_the_pudding_is_delicious_EGS2.png we're running out of time pinkie.png Cloaked_figure_sneaks_up_on_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_spying_on_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_holding_a_net_EGS2.png some clues we missed.png Cloaked_figure_tossing_the_net_EGS2.png Net_falling_on_the_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Rainbow hears her friends' panicked sounds EGS2.png Rainbow_sees_her_friends_caught_in_a_net_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_smirking_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_growling_at_cloaked_figure_EGS2.png Rainbow_harnesses_her_geode_power_again_EGS2.png Rainbow_speedily_pursues_the_cloaked_figure_again_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off_after_the_relic_thief_EGS2.png Rainbow Dash falls into a trap Rainbow_speeds_into_the_studio_storage_area_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_in_the_movie_studio_storage_area_EGS2.png I saw you come in here.png Rainbow_hears_a_noise_in_the_storage_area_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_around_the_storage_area_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_rushes_past_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_startled_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_slinks_into_the_storage_room_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_outside_the_storage_room_door_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_bites_her_lower_lip_with_fright_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_enters_the_storage_closet_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_entering_the_storage_room_EGS2.png Movie_props_in_the_studio_storage_closet_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_peering_into_the_darkness_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_tiptoes_into_the_storage_room_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_approaches_a_storage_locker_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_the_movie_props_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_finds_a_large_monster_costume_EGS2.png Rainbow Dash scared of the monster costume EGS2.png Rainbow_realizes_the_monster_costume_is_fake_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_sighing_with_relief_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_inside_the_storage_locker_EGS2.png Rainbow_finds_the_Daring_Do_nightclub_costume_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_sneaks_out_of_the_storage_room_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_behind_her_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_smirks_on_other_side_of_the_door_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_be_locked_in_the_closet_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_locks_Rainbow_in_the_storage_room_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_open_the_door_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_pulling_on_the_closet_doors_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_unable_to_open_the_doors_EGS2.png Rainbow struggles against the locked doors EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_slumping_with_fatigue_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_calling_out_for_help_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_still_can't_open_the_doors_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_sits_on_a_cardboard_box_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_an_idea_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_reaches_for_her_cellphone_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_face-palming_EGS2.png security took all our phones.png Rainbow_Dash_groans_with_frustration_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_pounds_on_the_closet_doors_EGS2.png Exterior_shot_of_movie_studio_storage_closet_EGS2.png Follow the pudding / Piecing it together Applejack_and_Rarity_get_out_of_the_net_EGS2.png we have to find rainbow dash.png she could be anywhere on the lot.png Main_five_talk_while_Pinkie_and_Spike_look_at_pudding_EGS2.png I wish I'd brought mine.png Sunset "I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories" EGS2.png get to the bottom of this.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Rarity_hear_Pinkie_Pie_EGS2.png follow the pudding.png Pinkie_Pie_tasting_more_pudding_EGS2.png Main_five_looking_puzzled_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGS2.png Spike_sniffing_the_pudding_tracks_EGS2.png follow me.png Spike_following_the_pudding_footprints_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_calls_Pinkie_Pie_a_genius_EGS2.png Pinkie_cutely_accepting_Twilight's_compliment_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_following_after_Spike_EGS2.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_follow_Sunset_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_the_tub_of_pudding_in_her_hair_EGS2.png eh for the road.png Spike_at_the_end_of_Rainbow_Dash's_tracks_EGS2.png Spike_the_Dog_looking_up_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGS2.png Power_Pony_girls_look_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_calls_out_to_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Power_Pony_girls_can't_find_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Fluttershy_outside_the_storage_room_doors_EGS2.png Fluttershy hears Rainbow Dash inside the closet EGS2.png Fluttershy_calling_out_to_Rainbow_Dash_EGS2.png Fluttershy_trying_to_open_the_storage_closet_EGS2.png Fluttershy struggles to open the closet doors EGS2.png I'll go find somebody.png Twilight_Sparkle_tells_Sunset_Shimmer_to_wait_EGS2.png Twilight_looking_down_at_her_magic_geode_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_channeling_her_geode_power_EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle using her telekinetic magic EGS2.png Twilight_uses_her_magic_to_unlock_the_closet_door_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_successfully_unlocks_the_doors_EGS2.png Rainbow_jumps_through_the_doors_and_hugs_Twilight_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_happy_that_Rainbow_Dash_is_okay_EGS2.png did you just make that lock unlock itself.png Mane_Seven_reunited_in_the_storage_area_EGS2.png Applejack_scratching_Spike_on_the_head_EGS2.png our new magic might come in handy.png how did you find me.png gave up banging on the door.png pudding never lies.png Pinkie Pie chugging chocolate pudding EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_the_nightclub_costume_EGS2.png the person who locked me in.png still no signs of the relics.png AJ_suggests_returning_to_the_crime_scene_EGS2.png Applejack_petting_Spike_on_the_head_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_of_another_plan_EGS2.png let the culprit lead us to them.png I didn't see who locked me in.png Twilight_Sparkle_knows_who_the_thief_is_EGS2.png we're gonna need canter zoom's help.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_Pie_listening_to_Twilight_EGS2.png Rainbow_watches_Pinkie_chug_more_pudding_EGS2.png Setting a trap / Juniper is caught Mane_Seven_and_movie_staff_assemble_on_Marapore_set_EGS2.png the thief has had a chance.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_out_of_barrel_with_magnifying_glass_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_investigates_while_hanging_upside-down_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_for_clues_in_the_foreground_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_gives_Mane_Seven_his_permission_EGS2.png get into hair and makeup.png we'll see.png Juniper_Montage_looking_fidgety_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_getting_Juniper's_attention_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_salutes_to_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png absolutely.png Cloaked_figure_races_through_the_movie_studio_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_running_up_to_a_storage_crate_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_wearing_a_cloak_EGS2.png Cloaked_Juniper_recovers_the_stolen_relics_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage's_cloak_hood_falls_off_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_caught_in_the_act_EGS2.png Applejack_and_Rarity_catch_Juniper_Montage_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_catches_Juniper_Montage_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_presents_the_stolen_relics_EGS2.png Category:Galleries